Scouts
by violet2971
Summary: A kind of embarrassing encounter finds the girl scouts pitting themselves against the boys. But when you're in the woods with almost nearly no adult supervision, a lot of funny and oh, not so funny things can happen. DxR SxA JxB
1. Chapter 1

**You are probably thinking yet another girls Vs. boys kind of story. But it was inspired by this quote I found on some website by** Henry Kissinger:Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There is too much fraternizing with the enemy. **And who do we all know to NOT get along more than boy scouts and girl scouts?**

* * *

Boy scouts: Dan (13), Billy (13) and Shun (14). They wear khaki pants and khaki shirts. Billy is the only one out of the three of them to wear a campaign hat. For special occasions, Dan wears his sash hanging in a loop from his belt on the right side.

Girl scouts: Runo (13), Julie (13) and Alice (14). They wear khaki shorts, khaki shirt and a camouflage scarf tied in a knot at the neck. Julie usually accessorizes her uniform with something out of context.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

* * *

 **\- Scouts -**

Scouts of varying ages and sizes lined up for their promise in a clearing in the woods of Oaks. Each and every one of them in their uniform of Khaki shirt and shorts, except for the very young kids who wore a type of Khaki dress and dark green stockings.

"I feel like I joined the army." The silver head behind her was muttering, as she played with the pink heart brooch she had pinned to her shirt. Runo tried not to laugh as she saw the scout leaders glaring in their direction. "Why can't I wear pink with my uniform? It's just an accessory!" She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the front of the line. It wasn't the first time Julie would get into trouble for adding unwanted accessories to her uniform.

The Scout captain walked to the centre of the clearing and raised her right hand for the promise. She raised her own right hand to her forehead, the three middle fingers upright and recited the promise in unison with everyone else.

On my honour, I will try to serve God and my country, To help people at all times And to live by the girl scout law.

The promise ended and the girls were free to disperse and mingle with the other scouts. Runo's attention was immediately on the snacks table on the left side of the clearing. Or more importantly the person manning the table who if poked enough times would surely give away the secret recipe to the delicious brownies the scout meetings always had. She was going to get that recipe and a grin appeared on her face when she saw it was a newbie standing behind the table. "Secret recipe, here I come."

A hand stopped her, grabbing her and pulling her in the opposite direction. "Let's go meet some people." The distinct voice of Julie cut in and Runo's hopes vanished with it. "Alice, the brownies." She whispered, a small glimmer of hope, seeing a crowd of scouts already forming around the table and the brownies disappearing just as fast.

The glimmer vanished with Julie's voice cutting in, having heard. "And where do you think you're going?" She grabbed Alice's other hand and dragged them around the campsite until she spotted a trio of boys near the end of the clearing whom she decided they would befriend. An excited grin lit up her face and Runo and Alice inwardly groaned.

As they neared, the brunette watched interested, raising an eyebrow slightly before asking "And who may you guys be?"

Runo opened her mouth to reply but Julie's theatrics had already kicked in. She jumped back and then dragged the other two girls back too, ramming them into each other. "We are..." She took up a guns pose on the right side. The other girls had no choice but to play along.

Alice spun to the left but the wind caught her loose hair, spraying it across her face making it difficult for her to see. She put her right foot back to balance herself and Runo ended up tripping over it, landing on the ground with the other two blocking her from getting up with their backs pressed to each other.

Julie wondered why Runo wasn't introducing them and peered over her shoulder to her left and noticed the empty space there. She turned to her right and noticed yet again empty space. She looked down and there plopped on the ground, holding herself up by her palms in the dirt was a grim face. Julie could feel the glare coming her way and nervously pulled back from the pose and played with the end of her ponytail.

The glare changed into surprise and then even more displeasure as they realized the boys were laughing at them. The brunette had collapsed onto the ground, hitting the ground as he laughed, tears forming in his eyes. His blonde friend held his stomach as his fell onto the brunette, pushing him further towards the earth, not that he seemed to notice. And their raven-haired friend was laughing in a whole new way.

Alice could tell he was also laughing at them even if he wasn't showing it like the others. His eyes were twinkling in amusement and the corner of his lips were twitching almost uncontrollably. She felt her face heat up from some weird sense of embarrassment which she wasn't used to.

Alice and Julie had moved apart from their positions to stare confounded at the guys and Runo had managed to pick herself up. She watched the boys for a minute. Exchanged frowns with the girls at the second minute. But by the third, a vein was increasingly growing on her forehead and with one, two steps, she crossed the distance between them and whacked the brunette on the head.

The laughter stopped.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, once his friend had removed himself from him. His glare went unheeded because Runo had already turned away from him, hands crossed. Julie quickly stepped in asking them about themselves, looking nervously at the only visible side of Runo on her right and Alice on her left with a frown adorning her face.

A grin emerged on the boys faces and they took up their own signature pose. The blonde on the right, tilting his campaign hat slightly as he winked. The raven head on the left, hands crossed and head slightly back and the brunette took the centre. His hands were also folded but his left hand was up in a peace sign. "And that is how you introduce yourself." He smirked as Runo peered at him out of the corner of her eye, her frown deepening.

* * *

"I can't believe you whacked a stranger on the head."

Runo sighed as she pushed through the door to their cabin, tugging the scarf around her neck undone as she fell onto the couch. "He wasn't a stranger." She murmured so quietly the other two girls almost didn't hear. "He wasn't?!"

Runo buried her head in the throw pillow. As much as she had managed to seem totally fine with the embarrassment at the campsite, thinking back on it, that smirk was practically killing her. He can't win like this! She thought in frustration, sitting upright and pointing at Julie accusatively. "It's all your fault!" The silver-head looked slightly nervous and stepped back.

"Come on now Runo. You know it wasn't Julie's fault-

"Thank you Alice. I knew I could count on you to be on my side." Julie smiled warmly, feeling relieved one person was still on her side.

Alice stepped around the counter which separated the main room from the kitchen, stirring a spoon in a cup of chamomile tea she had made. She perched on the edge of the armrest on the same couch Runo was lying on and brought the cup to her mouth, pausing. "You didn't let me finish. I meant to say it wasn't your fault **entirely**. **But** it was for the most part." She added as an afterthought, falling into deep thought as she drank the warm tea.

Runo fell back onto the couch, covering her eyes with her arm, trying to think of anything other than what had happened. "Oh come on guys. It's not like we're going to be seeing them anytime soon."

Knock. Knock.

Julie tried to reason again but the girls didn't listen and she went to see who was at the door.

"Why come on in." Runo heard very lightly as she removed her arms from her face and sat up in confusion, eyes widening when Julie appeared with three familiar persons. Alice coughed on her drink, sputtering before she rushed into the kitchen.

The boys watched her run out on them as Runo stood up from the couch, eyes still wide. "Is she alright?" The brunette asked, pointing behind her and Runo nodded meekly. There they stood. The exact people the girls had hoped not to see so soon.

"We just thought we'd stop by Cos we'll be staying here for a while." The guys explained as they found chairs to sit on. 'Just great.' She thought as she perched on the edge of the couch, looking down at the scarf she was now twiddling on her lap as Julie was singled out to make some form of conversation with them.

* * *

 **The whole posing as introduction does sound kind of weird. I realized that after I wrote it but I've seen scouts do it plenty of times on T.V and they are pretty young so I think and hope that that makes it alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awfully sorry for not updating in such a long time. If it makes you feel any better, the guilt was with me the entire time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

* * *

 **\- Scouts -**

The cabin door opened as a blue-head stepped out, followed by the other members of her team, each one of them carrying a backpack with a water bottle hanging on the side. She opened a small map of the forest terrain around their cabins where she had marked and circled a few areas. She nodded and lead the way into the trees.

"Should we ask them to join us or something?" Runo and Alice exchanged looks and not wanting to sound overly rude, shrugged and continued walking. Julie gave a final glance towards the boys cabins and ran after them, pausing only to fix her shoelace.

They pushed past the overhanging branches and leaves. "Why do you think they're here?" Alice asked ducking under branches. "Since you guys weren't listening, Billy, um the one with the blonde hair, said there was a small forest fire incident near their original cabins. They'll only be staying until the site is declared safe again. You know once the ashes are cleared up." Julie shrugged, tugging at her shirt which had got caught on a stick, releasing her so she could continue and catch up.

"I only have a few more areas marked and then I'll have the whole forest covered." Runo called over her shoulder, guiding them further in.

"So how do you know Dan again?" Runo paused and quickly started walking again. "We should be near the edge of the forest.." Runo changed the topic thoughtfully. Julie jogged past Alice in line and asked again. "How do you know Dan?

She spun around to face Alice, walking backwards. "He's the brunette. And the raven-head is Shun." Alice pointed out a branch so that Julie wouldn't walk into it. "I'm curious too. If you knew them then we didn't need to make fools of ourselves."

"Tell that to Julie." Runo called over her shoulder as Julie sweat dropped. Alice surpassed her in the line, shrugging apologetically at her. "And I only know Dan."

They pushed past a few more branches and found themselves in a very small clearing. "Looks like somebody camped out here." She knelt to see the tent impressions in the grass. "More and more people are camping these days." Alice said kneeling besides her. "It is the holidays."

"That would be okay if they didn't leave things behind for us to clean up!" Julie waved her arms at the signs of litter scattered around the base of a tree.

"It's a shame really. I'm pretty sure we cleaned this area up before as well." She checked her map and Julie let out a frustrated groan at the new information. They were cleaning up the same place as before. She tucked her map away in a side pocket of her rucksack. "Well you know our motto. **Leave our campsite cleaner than when we found it."** The girls said drearily in unison and broke into laughter at their personal joke.

* * *

Dan sat on the steps of their own cabin, putting on all terrain boots as Billy walked back towards him from having knocked on the girl's cabin door. "Looks like they headed out without us." He said sounding kind of disappointed.

The cabin door opened including the net door to keep bugs out and Shun came out. "Hedley called. Our campsite is still quite a mess. We should go over and help them clean it up when we have the time." He sat down beside Dan on the steps and worked on his own boots.

"The sooner we get it cleaned up, the faster we'll be heading back." Dan said thoughtfully. His friends exchanged looks and Shun got up. "I guess there's really no hurry. We should check out the surrounding forests. You know just so we've been everywhere." "It would be a shame to let an opportunity go by." Billy added.

Dan shook his head at his friends as he did the last knot and stood up, a grin on his face. Looks like they all had the same idea.

* * *

The girls pushed through the trees and arrived back at their cabins by evening, a little worn out and carrying plastic bags with the litter they had collected. They threw it into the green metallic bin outside their cabin and closed the lid so as to not attract racoons and then went to clean up for dinner.

...

...

Waiting outside for her, Dan leant against the front of the scout volunteer's cabin. Seeing her frown slightly on seeing him, he grinned. "You know I haven't seen you in ages and the first thing you do is hit me on the head?" She let out a small smile remembering.

"You're one to talk. The first thing you did was laugh at my expense."

"Fair enough." He shrugged, leading them into the cabin for dinner. He sat down in the middle of his friends on one side of the rectangular table as Runo took her place on the other side. The scout volunteer, a pretty girl with green hair, laid the final plate of food on the table and took her place at the head of the table. "Dig in."

...

...

"I'm actually quite impressed. You guys coming over here all on your own. Not accompanied by anyone." The scout leader whose name is Nancy, said to the boys thoughtfully. "We've got a pretty good handle on things. And Hedley's staying behind to organise the clean up at the other cabin site."

She nodded in understanding. "Could you pass the greens please?" Alice asked and was handed the plate from the boys.

The scout volunteer watched the exchange thoughtfully. "It's nice to see you guys are getting along. Back in my days, we weren't too friendly with the boy scouts." Runo looked over at the person sitting opposite her thoughtfully as he did too, before nodding in unsure agreement.

The former young scout continued, laughing awkwardly as she went down memory lane. "They would always tease us about how all we ever did was sell cookies. The indignity of it!" All eyes turned to her outburst in surprise. She excused herself and quickly left the table.

Billy watched her go and turned back to the table. "No offense but she's kind of weird." He pointed his fork in the direction she had gone and then back at his plate as he forked another vegetable to put in his mouth.

"She's not entirely wrong. There was always a feud between the boys and girls and it was really undermining to be thought of as only useful to sell cookies to raise funds. She pulled through it though so she's a great role model." Alice poured herself a glass of water, looking to the boys for a response to her insight.

The boys chewing slowed down as they looked at the opposite side with wide eyes. The girls held their spoons not eating, waiting for a response. Dan swallowed. "Obviously we don't think of you girls like that." "So you've considered it?"

"All scouts do the same work." Shun brought an end to the awkward conversation with a firm statement, turning eyes onto him. He nodded at the water jug and Alice passed it over so he could pour himself a drink. The girls took that as an okay answer and continued their meal as Nancy came back into the room.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what came into me. I'm more than glad to have the boys staying with us." The boys nodded sheepishly. "Nancy has a ton of patches. She's really done almost everything." Julie smiled warmly at the seventeen year old scout who blushed. "I haven't done everything but I did collect a fair amount of patches.

"She's got them encased. They're absolutely beautiful." Julie gushed excitedly, changing the atmosphere in the room with her bubbly personality. "I'll show them to you guys later if you'd like." She smiled at the young scout who had praised her but her answer hadn't contained the same enthusiasm.

...

...

Nancy stared into her glass case collection at the sown patches on her former sash. She looked over her shoulder at where the scouts where clearing the table of the plates and called Julie over softly. Julie's face lit up when she saw the pretty casing. "There's just one patch that I was never able to get but it's possible to get it now." She whispered something in Julie's ears and the young girl's eyes widened.


End file.
